massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council Era (83 CE)/Trouble in the Chambers
Posts 1 Tikrog Kurvok Kurvok took the final sip of his coffee, black, and now cold, and crumpled the cup. He threw it into the trash, and a Salarian child stood in awe before him. He was in the Limbasi Wards, sort of a food court for the Citadel. Kurvok laughed. "What's a matter kid, never seen a Krogan crumple a coffee cup? Try my mouth.", Kurvok opened his mouth wide, and growled. The Salarian child started crying. His father came up. "What's a matter with you, Krogan? Ugh...", the Salarian walked off with his kid. Kurvok went over, and sat down on a bench. 2 Halak Marr "Leck ready the reserve army seventeen thousand." Marr said to his brother as the hologram appeared. "Seventeen thousand we have half a million." "No brother the council cannot know our true strength. Seventeen thousand." "Very well brother." Marr then canceled the connection. He turned around as the door opened. He saw not a krogan but two Manaba both dressed as civilians. They were both wearing masks one pulled a switchblade. He flicked it out. The other was armed and ready with a pistol. Marr knew this was coming his latest idea no one knew not even the Overlord. He had went under a false identity and hired two Manaba who would act as political extremists to try to kill him. They both belonged to the Manaban emperor's royal guard. The act might trigger a war and would most likely hurt Manaban relations. "Time to die krogan." one said. Marr used his biotics to lift his helmet and send it flying into the skull of the Manaba with a pistol. "Heretic." The surviving Manaba said as he lunged at Marr with his knife. Marr pulled his shotgun and squeezed the trigger, the Manaba fell blood oozed out on the ground. Marr contacted Kurvok. "Overlord there's been a complication two Manaba have tried to assassinate me. Both of the royal guard." Foxtrot12 20:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 3 Overlord got a message from his comm. "Ugh... Who is it now?", the comm opened, and Marr spoke up. "Overlord.... There's been a complication. Two Manaba have tried to assassinate me, both of the royal guard." Overlord gasped. "I've got you tracked. I'm on my way!" 4 Telia Millangada Telia sat in her chair in the private council chambers looking at Roraan. She sipped a cup of Salarian Ale, one of the strongest drinks in the galaxy. "This new krogan army is troubling. Where and how they got such resources is also unkown these krogan pose a threat. We need to scout out Tuchanka send an STG team there establish a permanent spy presence to track their numbers." Telia said her speed increasing. "As well we need to find an alternative to their army get the Manaba on our side." Telia was cut off as the holo projector beeped. Telia pressed the button to see a young asari Matron, a lieutenant in the army deployed to the citadel peacekeeping force holding a rifle come up. "Councilor...Overlord Kurvok is requesting an audience with the council. I'm in the krogan embassy the Manaba royal guard have attempted to kill the Overlord's advisor." Telia dropped her glass on the ground creating a shattering sound. "Fuck." she whispered under her breath realizing how much harder this just became. Foxtrot12 22:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 5 Tikrog Kurvok Kurvok paced around impatiently. He needed an audience. Manaba had made their move. How did the come aboard the Citadel? How did they find Marr? Marr sat behind Kurvok, and there was a sly grin on his face. While they waited for the other councilors, Kurvok had some questions to ask. "Marr, what exactly happened?" 6 Halak Marr "Political manipulation for the master plan. If the Manaba have tried to kill an important political advisor then the council will not side in favor to them. However they are worried of the Rachni they will not declare war and neither will the Manabans. The idea of allying with them will seem incredibly unappealing and relations may be cut allowing for us to take a majority share of the council's army. However to do so I needed to hire Manaba royal guards to kill me to make it look official or an act of extremism." Marr said answering Kurvok's question. "And besides I haven't killed something in two months. it felt good killing those puny bastards." Foxtrot12 22:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:The Council Era (83 CE)